


Under the Milky Way Tonight

by KittyBandit



Series: RarePair Week 2019 [2]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst, Car Sex, Homophobia, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, handjobs, in the closet, rural au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 04:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyBandit/pseuds/KittyBandit
Summary: Life in the country ain’t all it’s cracked up to be.





	Under the Milky Way Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> For RarePair Week 2019 Day 2 – The Fool  
Prompts used: Recklessness, new beginnings
> 
> A little Lucky Poker smut for you all while you wait for me to complete Delinquent AU. XD 
> 
> This is a really cathartic fic for me, as I grew up in a town just like the one described in the fic. (I also wrote this while re-watching Queer as Folk, so I was venting a bit.)
> 
> Title from the song Under the Milky Way Tonight by The Church. (And oldie, but goodie that has a special place in my heart.)

Crickets chirped and lightning bugs floated on the breeze as Lavi stared up at the night sky from the back of the dilapidated pickup. The stars went on for miles, bright points of light pricking the inky black. As the warm wind blew across his skin, he shifted and he felt every groove and bump in the old truck bed, the layers of blankets unable to keep the cold metal from digging into his back. But the discomfort was easy to ignore when he had such an amazing view—and good company.

Allen curled up next to Lavi’s side as they shared a threadbare blanket, while Tyki leaned against the cab, long legs stretched out and head resting on the dirty window as he smoked his last cigarette. The tiny, orange ember was the only light between them as they parked on the edge of the field. It had taken forty minutes to drive out there, down dirt roads and past rundown farmhouses to the old abandoned field on the edge of town. No one bothered to come out this far, unless they wanted to be alone or do something illegal—

And they wanted to do both.

Allen sighed, stretching out to look up at the sky, his head resting on Lavi’s arm and their legs tangled together under the blanket. “Hard to believe the sky can look so beautiful in such a shithole town.”

Tyki snickered, pulling the cigarette from his lips and exhaling smoke. “You’re a poet, boy. A regular Shakespeare.”

Allen rolled his eyes, then brushed back the silver hair obscuring his view as he turned back to cuddle Lavi’s side. “I’m trying to have a genuine moment here and you sit there and crack jokes?”

Tyki took another puff of the cigarette before snuffing out the butt against the worn siding of the truck bed. “My apologies,” he said, still sounding condescending as he crawled down the truck bed to join them, settling in on the other side of Allen. “Continue.”

Lavi turned to Allen, watching his eyebrows crease as he tried to gather his thoughts again. “It’s just—some people would probably say this town is beautiful.”

“_Quaint_,” Tyki added, his voice heavy with sarcasm.

“You mean idiots?” Lavi asked, cracking a smile as he watched Allen fumble for his words. “Idiots who don’t have to live here every day?”

“Yeah.” Allen scratched the back of his neck and leaned into Tyki’s chest as his arm lazily curled over Allen’s waist. “So the sky is pretty and there’s forests and fields and nature, or _whatever_. It’s still a shithole filled with shitty people who haven’t evolved in the past two hundred years.”

“Spoken like a true teenage rebel,” Tyki said, leaning in close to nuzzle against Allen’s ear. Allen paid him no mind, still distracted with his observations.

“Cross made me pick up groceries the other day. I had to listen to the cashier and this ancient old hag talk about celebrity gossip on one of those stupid trashy magazines. And they—” He cut himself off, swallowing around the lump growing in his throat. “They talked about that one singer who came out as gay. They said they wouldn’t listen to him anymore—now that they knew he was a _fag_.”

Lavi felt his heart clench as Allen retold the story, his mouth going dry, words failing him. Turning on his side and hugging Allen close, he rested his hand against Tyki’s hip as they made themselves into an Allen Sandwich. He should have been used to slurs and hate by now, but it never got easier.

Tyki kissed Allen’s neck and ear, calm and collected. “Don’t let a couple of old bitches get to you. You know this town is run by racists and homophobic pricks.”

“I can’t stand it anymore,” he grumbled, face pressed into Lavi’s chest. “I’m tired of hiding and I’m tired of everyone hating me—hating _us_.”

Lavi’s gaze flickered to Tyki’s for a brief moment before returning to Allen. “I know, Al. But we just have to hold out a little longer. One more year, and you’re done with high school. Then we’re all off to the big city.”

“I don’t want to wait another year. I _can__’t_ wait.” Allen’s hand curled into a fist against Lavi’s chest. “Staying here another year might kill me.”

Lavi wanted to say that his boyfriend was being dramatic, but he knew better—knew that the people in this town were capable of more cruelty and spite than he’d seen in his nineteen years. The last kid in school who was outed as queer ended up hanging himself before the end of junior high. Lavi knew Allen was stronger than to succumb to that, but he had a big mouth and an uncanny ability to get into trouble. If he said the wrong thing to the wrong people, he could end up dead anyway.

And Lavi couldn’t think about that without wanting to throw up.

“We’re gonna be here with you, though.” Lavi brushed Allen’s hair out of his eyes again, gently stroking his face. “We’re saving up money for an apartment and everything. It’ll be perfect. We can finally be together. We won’t have to meet up like this anymore.”

“I want to go now.”

Lavi bit the inside of his lip, quickly running out of reasons. “Al…”

Allen sat up, untangling himself from Tyki and Lavi’s arms. “Tonight. Let’s leave tonight. We can drive all night and make it to the city by dawn.”

As Lavi floundered for a response, Tyki sat up with Allen and pulled him to his chest. “Slow down. You’re moving too fast.”

“You’re both not moving fast enough,” Allen countered, jaw set and eyebrows knit tight together.

“You can’t get a decent job without finishing high school. You have no money, no car, nothing,” Tyki explained, wrapping his arms around Allen’s waist. “Not to mention, it’s illegal for you to not be in school. And if your lovely guardian reports you as missing, you’ll be considered a runaway. Everyone will be looking for you.”

Allen scoffed. “As if Cross would bother. He wouldn’t even notice I was gone.”

“Be patient and wait,” Tyki whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

“Since when are you patient?” Allen grumbled. He didn’t struggle against Tyki’s hold, even with his temper flaring. Instead, he sank back against his chest and relaxed in his arms.

“One of us has to be the voice of reason. And I _am_ the oldest.”

“Maybe in body,” Allen countered, grinning at Lavi from across the truck bed. “But definitely not in mind.”

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Tyki asked, his tone more playful than annoyed.

“That you’re a toddler trapped in a twenty-one year old’s body.”

Lavi snickered and sat up, kicking off the blanket and crawling over to his bickering boyfriends. “If you two keep arguing, someone’s going to hear us.”

Allen reached for Lavi as he came closer, running a hand through his red hair. “No one will hear us except for the coyotes. Maybe a couple groundhogs. Which was precisely the point of driving all the way out here.”

“To annoy groundhogs?” Tyki asked, hiding his grin against Allen’s shoulder.

“To be _alone_.” Allen pulled Lavi closer, his hand cupping the back of his neck as their lips met in a quick, chaste kiss. “To be ourselves, without worrying that someone else will see us.”

Tyki kissed along Allen’s shoulder and neck, pushing the collar of his faded sweatshirt away. “No better place than the middle of buttfuck nowhere.”

“Speaking of buttfucking,” Allen added, tilting his head to give Tyki better access to his neck while pulling Lavi into his lap. “Didn’t we have _plans_ for tonight? We haven’t been alone together in over a month.”

Lavi moved slowly, his hands tentatively resting on Allen’s thighs as he closed what little gap remained between them. “You sure, Al? I mean… You were really upset just a moment ago, and—”

“What better way to say ‘fuck you’ to their homophobia than to—well, _fuck_ you, actually.” Allen reached behind him with one arm, threading his fingers through Tyki’s dark curls. His silver eyes didn’t waver from Lavi’s green one as he grinned up at the redhead. “C’mon, Lavi. I’ll let you suck my dick.”

Snorting, Lavi shook his head and rubbed his nose. “_Let_ me? I didn’t know it was such an honor.”

Tyki hummed and pulled back from Allen’s neck, gold eyes landing on Lavi. “Oh, but it is.” He grabbed Lavi’s arm and tugged him in for a quick kiss, as Allen had earlier. Lavi could taste the faint hint of tobacco still on his lips. “Now, are you gonna join the fun or are you just gonna watch all night?”

Lavi felt his heart jump in his throat at the way Tyki looked at him. That gaze and those kissable lips were impossible to say no to—not that he ever would. He crawled closer, knees between Allen’s thighs and kissed Tyki again, his hands tightening on Allen’s legs. He wanted this—wanted them both.

Allen grinned and pressed a kiss against Lavi’s clothed chest, his hands running up and down his sides as they kissed above his head. The touch sparked a flame in Lavi’s guts and he moaned into his kiss with Tyki as Allen touched him. He deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue into Tyki’s mouth.

Between them, Allen grew restless. Squirming in Tyki’s lap, he slid his hands to the front of Lavi’s faded jeans and rubbed his palm against the bulge he found there, slowly driving Lavi mad from the friction. Lavi choked at the touch, feeling Allen’s palm up against his half-hard cock as it stirred. He cupped a hand on the side of Allen’s neck, brushing his thumb over his skin. “Sorry, Al. Were we ignoring you?”

“A bit,” he replied, pulling Lavi down to kiss him again. It only lasted a few seconds before he wiggled his hips in Tyki’s lap. Allen turned to kiss him, fingers in his dark curls once more, then whispered against his lips, “Why don’t you open me up already? I’m tired of waiting.”

Chuckling, Tyki smoothed a hand over Allen’s cheek. “You’re a little imp, you know that?” Allen grinned as Tyki pushed him forward into Lavi’s lap. “Keep him busy for a moment, Red. I gotta find the supplies.” Without waiting for a response, Tyki crawled over to his discarded jacket searching the pockets for lube and condoms.

Straddling Lavi’s hips, Allen fell easily into his arms, kissing the redhead harder than before. Lavi sighed into it, exhaling through his nose as he let Allen invade his mouth. Kissing Allen had always been a contact sport—between his enthusiasm, forceful insistence, and proclivity to biting, Lavi had trouble not turning into a bitten and bruised puddle of goo before long.

Allen’s hips ground up against Lavi’s and he felt that stiff flesh hiding just under his pants. Reaching up, he ran a hand through Lavi’s short cropped hair and tugged, parting their lips. Lavi gasped for air as their eyes met. “Unbutton your pants, Lavi.”

With trembling hands, Lavi did as told, popping the button and unzipping his pants and Allen sucked faint bruises on his neck. As soon as his pants were undone, Allen slipped his hand into them, palming his cock. Groaning, Lavi grabbed Allen’s ass, pulling him closer. He’d forgotten how much he missed this—being together with his boyfriends without worrying about who was watching, who was listening. They all had to be careful—_so careful_—not to let any of the people in town know they were gay. Most people would shun them, talk behind their back, maybe hurl a few slurs their way. But some… Well, Lavi didn’t like thinking too much about the more violent types.

As Tyki returned, sliding back behind Allen, Lavi caught his gaze. Tyki smirked, rolling the bottle of lube between his palms. “Enjoying yourself, Red?”

Lavi could only moan in response as Allen’s thumb brushed up against the head of his dick.

“Allen,” Tyki said, kissing the back of his neck. “Ready when you are. How would you like to do this?”

Pulling away from Lavi’s neck, Allen hummed, still palming his boyfriend’s cock as he thought it over. “How much time do we have?”

“I’m free all night.” Tyki leaned in over Allen’s shoulder, grinning as he watched him play with Lavi.

Lavi moaned and nodded, his hips jerking slightly into Allen’s hand. “M-me, too,” he stuttered out, trying not to let Allen’s sweet touches get him too riled up before they even began. “I t-told Gramps I was studying at Yuu’s. He’ll c-cover for me.”

Laughing, Allen slipped his free hand into Lavi’s hair, playing with the unruly strands. “You can study us instead. Not a total lie.”

Tyki snickered. “Anatomy 101.”

“Exactly.” Allen leaned in again, kissing Lavi and drinking down his little moans and mewls as he continued to tease him. “Cross doesn’t care where I am, so I guess we can take our time.”

Slipping his hands around Allen’s hips, Tyki worked his pants open. He nuzzled into Allen’s shoulder, still watching as Allen worked his fingers over Lavi’s shaft. The head of his cock protruded past the elastic waistband of his boxers, smearing precum against his stomach and over Allen’s fingers. “Wanna take turns in the middle?”

Allen purred and leaned back into Tyki’s broad chest. “As long as I get to go first.”

Lavi nodded, breath heavy. He was already worked up and flushed. “Whatever you want, Al.”

As soon as they were in agreement, Allen sat up, shimmying out of his pants and underwear in seconds. He tossed his clothes towards he head of the truck bed, leaving his shirt on. Even out in the middle of nowhere and under the cover of night, it was difficult to completely disrobe. Lingering worries of being caught mid-fuck still haunted his thoughts. Lavi felt nervous with just his pants undone.

Planting his hands and knees flat on the bed, Allen pushed his ass towards Tyki while facing Lavi. He turned his head, looking at Tyki with a glint of mischief in his silver eyes. “Go slow.”

“Always,” Tyki assured him, running his hands over Allen’s backside and savoring the view.

Returning his gaze to Lavi, Allen leaned down, looking up through his lashes at the redhead. “Come closer.”

Lavi swallowed around the excited lump in his throat, sliding closer to Allen. He watched as his boyfriend tugged his pants and underwear further down his thighs, completely freeing his cock from its cotton confines. Allen licked a long stripe along the underside of the shaft, sending a pleasant shiver up his spine. Lavi dug his fingers into the loose fabric of his jeans as he watched Allen part his pink lips and slide them over his dick. He fought the desperate urge to thrust into that perfect, wet heat of Allen’s mouth, shivering and panting. Allen’s tongue was too talented for its own good and his first suck on that stiff flesh yanked a deep moan from Lavi’s throat that echoed in the field around them.

With a grin, Tyki lubed up his fingers and slide them between Allen’s cheeks. “You’ve got him riled up again, boy.”

Allen hummed in response. He bobbed his head, lips and tongue moving over the shaft in slow, precise strokes. Lavi squeezed his eye shut tight against it, biting back another heavy moan—if nothing else but to keep Tyki from commenting on his inability to stay quiet.

Tyki pushed a finger into Allen’s backside, slow and steady as he had promised. Allen groaned, deep and sonorous, and Lavi felt the vibrations of it on his cock as it sat heavy on Allen’s tongue. It sent shivers up his spine, violent enough to rattle his teeth. As Tyki worked his magic, Allen continued to suck Lavi off, humming and moaning as he worked his shaft in and out of his wet lips.

Unable to help himself, Lavi reached down and threaded his fingers through Allen’s hair. He’d always envied how silky and soft Allen’s hair was, so unlike his own, and had spent hours stroking it when they found time alone together. He cracked his eye open to watch Allen suck him down, his stomach rolling with lust every time his cock disappeared into his boyfriend’s mouth.

With a pleased hum, Tyki slipped a second finger into Allen’s backside. With his free hand, he rubbed Allen’s back, hand sliding under his shirt. “Good?” he asked, his voice low and heavy with desire. Lavi glanced up at Tyki and caught the glassy, hungry look in his eyes.

Allen wiggled his hips in response and sucked Lavi harder. Lavi covered his mouth as he tried—and failed—to stifle a moan.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Tyki mumbled, curling his fingers inside Allen.

Lavi panted, his hips twitching up into Allen’s mouth even as he tried to stuff his own desires deep down. His insides were twisted up like snakes, coiled and ready to strike. He couldn’t hold back much longer, not with the way Allen sucked him.

“A-Al,” he stuttered, gently tugging his hair. “I c-can’t…”

Instead of pulling off, Allen grabbed Lavi’s hips and bobbed his head faster, tongue and lips sliding over his hard flesh as he quickened the pace.

“Allen,” Lavi whined, breath erratic and shallow. “I’m gonna—I—” Before he could get his last sentence out, he came into Allen’s mouth with a sharp gasp. His hips fought to fuck into him, but Allen held him down until he’d finished.

As smooth as he began, Allen pulled off Lavi’s cock, licking him clean as he went, and wiped his lips with the back of his hand. He glanced up at Lavi, a smirk on his face. “That was fast. Are you extra sensitive tonight, Lavi?”

Flushed and embarrassed, Lavi pulled back, turning away and hiding his face. “How am I supposed to hold back when you’re both making those noises.”

Pulling away from Tyki, Allen gasped as his fingers withdrew from his ass. He crawled over to Lavi, sliding a hand behind his neck and pulling their faces close. “Don’t be upset. It just means we get to make you cum more later.” He kissed him and Lavi couldn’t miss the hint of salt and his own essence on Allen’s tongue.

As they separated, Allen pulled him back towards Tyki, the blankets catching on their feet as they stumbled back together. “I like the sound of that,” Lavi mumbled, his guts stirring pleasantly at the thought.

When he was close enough to grab, Tyki kissed him as well, lips firm and hard against Lavi’s own. “You’re cute when you’re flustered,” he whispered when they parted, grabbing Lavi’s ass before turning back to Allen.

Lavi was thankful he wasn’t the center of attention—yet.

Allen stretched out in front of Tyki, resting on his back and hooking his legs on either side of his hips. His cock was already dripping precum, hard and red against his stomach. As Tyki slipped out of his pants and put on a condom with deft fingers, he eyed Lavi’s restless state. “Help Allen with that, would you?” he said, gesturing to the stiff prick waiting for attention.

Stuffing himself haphazardly back into his pants for the time being, Lavi leaned down next to Allen. As Lavi’s warm hand curls around Allen’s dick, Tyki breached that tight ring of muscle and slowly sank into him. Allen stiffened up, back arching at the intrusion. A low, desperate moan spilled off his tongue. “Ah,_ fuck_.”

Tyki smoothed his hands over Allen’s bare thighs, patiently watching as Allen writhed under his and Lavi’s touch. “You okay, boy?”

Allen nodded quickly, eyes closed as he balled his fists in the blankets under them. “_Yes_, keep going—”

Not wanting to keep him waiting, Lavi slid his hand down to the base of Allen’s shaft, then took the tip into his mouth. He felt Allen’s stomach tighten as he gently sucked and licked at his stiff flesh.

Tyki watched them for a moment, golden eyes staring down at the scene, unblinking. Then slowly, he drew his hips back and thrust into Allen, rocking all three of them with the motion.

Lavi exhaled, sliding his lips further down Allen’s cock and sucking. He felt every push of Tyki’s hips, his own body moving with him, but kept his focus on Allen. He’d already sucked Lavi so perfectly only a few minutes ago. It was time to return the favor.

“_Aaah..._ Tyki, Lavi… More, _please_—” Allen’s hips jerked up as he begged and Lavi nearly choked as he hit the back his throat. He pulled back, holding him down and refocusing on working his tongue up and down Allen’s cock.

His begging worked—Tyki upped his pace, rocking into Allen faster than before, though it was still slow compared to how Lavi was used to Tyki’s fucking. “I thought you wanted me to go slow, boy? That’s what you said earlier.” Though his words were calm and collected, his tone was strained. Lavi heard the underlying lust hidden just beneath the surface, desperate to break free. It made his heart leap in his throat, excitement humming along his veins. It was hard to get Tyki truly riled up, but between him and Allen, they’d managed it well enough.

As Tyki’s thrusts grew faster, Lavi found it harder to suck on Allen’s dick—afraid of choking or catching his teeth on the sensitive skin. He pulled away and lay next to Allen on the blankets, stroking him in time with Tyki’s hips. Pushing up his shirt, he found one of Allen’s nipples and sucked on it as he worked his wrist.

“_Nnnn_, harder,” Allen whined out, his breath hitching with each pump of Tyki’s hips. He grabbed Lavi’s hair, groaning as the redhead flicked his tongue over the hardened nipple, and pulled absently, struggling to meet Tyki’s thrusts with his own.

Holding Allen’s legs wider apart, Tyki shifted forward as he changed their position slightly. He found the right angle, sending Allen into a flurry of curses and begging for more. Lavi grinned against his chest, not stopping his tongue or his wrist. Allen was too close to stop now.

Allen’s body jerked and stiffened, and he tugged sharply on Lavi’s hair as he came with a cry, spilling past Lavi’s fingers and dirtying his stomach with the white heat. Lavi pulled away slowly, then kissed Allen as Tyki finished himself off, cumming hard into his ass with a muted groan.

The three of them caught their breath in the still night air, dirty and exhausted. Tyki was the first to move, slowly withdrawing his cock from Allen and disposing of the mess. He grabbed an old towel he kept in the truck just for such occasions and wiped himself off before stretching out on the other side of Allen and cleaning the mess on his stomach.

“You got cum on your shirt,” Tyki said, so bland and matter-of-factly that Allen couldn’t help but laugh. He covered his face and chuckled, curling in close to Tyki.

“I’ve had worse on there.”

Once Allen’s stomach was cleaned off, Lavi took the towel and wiped his own hand. He didn’t even have the chance to toss the towel away before Allen grabbed him and tugged him back down on the blankets with them. Lavi grinned as they cuddled close, warm and safe in the afterglow. Even as the wind grew colder, Lavi couldn’t feel it with his boyfriends pressed so close up against him.

“You okay, Al?” Lavi asked, pressing his nose into the crook of his neck.

“Mmm, never better.”

Tyki smoothed a hand over Allen’s face, brushing his knuckles against his cheek. “Did you want to rest before we go for round two?”

“Just for a few minutes,” Allen said, snuggling in close. He always grew clingier after sex. “I’m too excited to fuck Lavi’s skinny ass to wait long.”

The comment sent a flush of color over Lavi’s cheeks. “Hey!”

Allen snickered, turning around to face Lavi and grabbing his ass in the process. “What? You won’t let me?”

Lavi shrunk under Allen’s confident gaze. “I didn’t say that…”

Sparing him further embarrassment, Allen leaning in and kissed him—soft and sweet. Lavi closed his eye and felt more hands on him as Tyki pulled them both closer. Allen always did have a knack for calming him down, even if he was the one to rile him up in the first place.

When they parted, Allen sighed. “I love you—both of you.”

As Lavi opened his eye, he saw Allen and Tyki staring at him, their gazes heavy and full of emotion. Those words weighed him down, brought him back to Earth and reminded him just how fragile their lives were, how one mistake or slip-up could shatter what they’d built together over the course of years. All because of love.

All because others hated their love.

Lavi took a breath and brushed back the mussed hair from Allen’s face, a subdued smile touching his lips. “I love you both, too.”

Those words shouldn’t have left his chest strained with worry and he sometimes wondered what it would be like to live in a world where their affections for each other weren’t scorned and met with violence.

But love was supposed to hurt, right?


End file.
